


Fight for It

by Leloi



Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: Alpha Mycroft, Alpha Sherlock, Alpha/Omega, Alpha/Omega Dynamics, M/M, Omega John
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-02
Updated: 2013-08-02
Packaged: 2017-12-22 06:00:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,321
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/909750
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Leloi/pseuds/Leloi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>John awakens in someone's bed while in heat.  It seems the Holmes brothers are both intent on claiming the same Omega.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fight for It

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this a long time ago and never bothered to upload it anywhere (Yes, I checked). I don't know why I left it on my desktop for so long without bothering to upload it. I was having a little fun. Since this is so old it's actually one of my earliest attempts at Alpha/Omega universe when I was still figuring things out.
> 
> Mycroft is so sneaky!

John Watson woke in someone else’s bed. It wasn’t very often that he found himself in a bed he wasn’t familiar with. On rare occasion he would wake in his flatmate’s bed if he had one too many beers and Sherlock was feeling generous about not leaving him on the couch. There were times in uni when he would awake in some Beta female’s bed after meeting her at a bar. In Afghanistan he woke in a hospital bed after he had been shot in the shoulder. No… this was someone else’s bed. It wasn’t a hospital or some random woman’s… this was a bed of someone with means. It was four poster with exquisite bedding. An absorbent sheet lay beneath him so that someone was well aware of his being an Omega. And John Watson was naked.

John cursed quietly and sat up, feeling his body react to the pressure on his aching backside. He hadn’t been fucked, not yet anyway. His body was still very needful but it was the very beginning of his cycle. Desperately he tried to remember everything he could about how he got there.

There had been a fight with Sherlock, sending him to the local Tesco for supplies. A black car had pulled up as he walked back. John cursed Mycroft. The overbearing Alpha had to know about John’s cycle. It was a curse that both Holmes brothers were Alphas… although Sherlock seemed to ignore the pheromones and Mycroft…

Voices rose outside the bedroom door and John approached it to listen.

“You wouldn’t know what to do with him even if I were to give him to you…” Mycroft’s voice mocked. “I have had experience with many Omega. Leave him to me. He won’t be harmed.”

“Mycroft…” Sherlock’s voice whined. “You can’t just abduct him and take him to your… your dungeon of pleasure!”

“Is that what this is, Sherlock? I thought it was the master bedroom.”

“Shut up! You know what I mean!”

John opened the door and stepped out into a small sitting room despite his nudity. Two Alphas turned in unison to stare at the heated Omega in their presence. John looked to Mycroft who sat wearing only a white bathrobe. The elder Holmes smiled at him snidely. John turned his attention to Sherlock who gazed back at him with an undisguised hunger. “Hello.”

“Sleep well?” Mycroft asked, taking in the wafting pheromones. 

“Why am I here?” John asked, turning his attention to Mycroft.

“We can’t have you wandering London in your condition. Anyone could take you and knock you up.”

“I’m actually on birth control.” John replied, looking again between the two brothers. “I heard you two talking… was Mycroft planning on servicing me?”

“He can’t!” Sherlock stood and his pheromones flooded over John with the movement. 

“As I was telling my brother I have more experience servicing Omegas. I’m sure you will be pleased with my… techniques.”

John shook his head, chuckling softly. “What technique? You know as well as I do all that’s involved is a lot of wild fucking. You fuck, you knot… repeat every few hours for four days.”

“Four days!” Mycroft raised his eyebrows in surprise. “Well… well… aren’t you the energetic one…” 

John shrugged casually, leaning back against the door. “I’ve been on heat repressors since basic training.”

“Have you ever been serviced?” Mycroft asked, raising an eyebrow at the blond Omega.

“Before I was in med school I would have a very understanding Beta girlfriend and a large number of toys.” John chuckled softly, his scent wafting through the small, warm room.

“A virgin Omega… at your age…” Mycroft breathed.

“Hey now! I’ve had sex before.” John replied, turning a shade of red.

“If it wasn’t with an Alpha it doesn’t count biologically. You need a knot… a large, pulsing knot wedged tightly within you.” As he spoke Mycroft stood and approached John, shrugging off his robe. Leaning in he attempted to kiss but John turned his head away at the last moment. The elder Alpha nibbled on the Omega’s neck instead.

John gave Sherlock a worried look.

Instantly the younger Holmes was on his feet, crossing to both men. Almost rudely he pushed Mycroft aside and nuzzled against John’s neck under his ear. 

Mycroft growled as if to re-establish his dominance. “Stand down, Sherlock.”

“Fuck you!” Sherlock answered, scenting under John’s chin, his lips grazing the stubble from unshaved male skin. 

“Stand down, youngling! You don’t know what you are doing. You don’t even want to know what you are doing. We both know the only reason you’re interested is because I have taken what you couldn’t be bothered to possess.”

“I AM my own person, Mycroft. I can’t be possessed.”

“We all know you can.” Mycroft growled. “You’re an Omega. You would give yourself fully to any Alpha who can pin you to a surface.”

“John…” Sherlock whimpered, licking at John’s cheek. “Ignore him.” 

John shook his head, unable to ignore the more dominant Alpha’s overwhelming scent. “I can’t… I don’t know how. I’ve never dealt with an Alpha who is intent on breeding me. I can smell his musk… My body wants him.”

Sherlock pulled away, giving John a hurt look. “You can’t want him.”

“It’s biology, Sherlock. This is what happens when heat suppression stops.” 

“You CAN’T want him.” Sherlock whispered, leaning in to press his lips against John’s. “I won’t let him take you from me.” 

“Oh? Am I suddenly yours now?” John chuckled, wrapping his arms around Sherlock’s slim waist.

“You were always mine.”

Mycroft growled and pulled his younger brother away from the Omega. “Stand down!” Shoving the other Alpha across the room he took his place, nibbling under John’s chin.

Sherlock crouched on the floor, glaring at his brother who was too intent on Sherlock’s Omega. John had to be Sherlock’s. They lived together… worked together. They laughed together. Without John Sherlock was so very alone. The first Alpha to knot John by rights should be Sherlock. Hastily the younger Alpha removed his clothing, forgetting to remove his socks. John needed to be bred. The Omega’s scent was powerful. Sherlock could be just as powerful to claim his rightful place. His hand caught Mycroft’s shoulder and pulled the other Alpha away, snarling at him. “He is mine! I live with him and he is mine.”

“Yours? You wouldn’t even know what to do with him!” Mycroft mocked back. Sherlock shoved his brother away… hard. Mycroft shoved back. Within moments two public school educated Alpha heirs were reduced to animal instincts, fighting to breed the same Omega. Age and experience gave Mycroft the upper hand and within moments he had Sherlock pinned to the floor. “Yield!”

John finally regained his senses, shocked at the display before him. Digging his fingers into his aching hole he stumbled towards the two Alphas, kneeling on the floor near them. “I get to choose! I should be able to choose who breeds me.” Quickly he shoved his dripping fingers into Sherlock’s face, covering his nose and pushing a finger into his mouth. 

Sherlock gasped, eyes rolling back into his head. With a feral snarl he shoved the other Alpha aside, intent on getting to the Omega. A wild creature stalked the Omega, catching the kneeling man around the waist and pushing him to the floor. Blindly he began to thrust, his penis searching for the dripping hole. 

“Sherlock… oh god, Sherlock! Wait a sec! You’re not even in me yet!” John tried to guide his wild Alpha to the correct spot. 

Sherlock hissed back at John, his mind reduced to the instinctive Alpha creature. John’s scent filled his nostrils and his mouth from where the dripping fingers had touched. If he released his Omega the other Alpha would steal him. This was his Omega. 

John moved his hips, reaching down to grab Sherlock’s cock to direct it to the place it needed to go. It slid in easily, wet and thick. John moaned, tipping his hips to accommodate the delicious girth. “Sherlock…”

Clinging to John’s waist, face nuzzling the warm neck, Sherlock began rutting, uncaring about technique or skill. Slowly they were sliding across the hardwood floor, Sherlock’s socked feet unable to find traction. His toes scrambled to keep them in place so he could push in as deep as he could without John slipping away. Their bodies slid almost two feet before Sherlock gave out a growl of frustration. 

“Sliding kinda hurts…” John whispered. Twisting he managed to catch hold of Sherlock’s ankle, stripping off a sock.

Toes gripping the floor, Sherlock anchored them in place, pressing in as deeply as he could as his knot began to swell. “Tight…”

“Oh God… Sherlock… feels…” John cried out pushing up against Sherlock as the knot expanded into place. “You’re in!”

With a high, strangled cry Sherlock froze. “John…”

As his own body went through a dry orgasm John clenched down hard on Sherlock, encouraging the other to give up all of his seed. Eventually both males relaxed, gasping for breath and whimpering with each errant pulse. John rubbed his Alpha’s back. “Mm… we should probably find a bed for the next round.”

Sherlock smiled, unwilling to get up from a very comfortable spot against John’s chest. “The other room… Don’t have the energy right now.”

“You’ll get it back.” John wrapped a leg around Sherlock’s hip, protective of his exhausted Alpha. 

“Was I any good?”

“Do you have to ask?”

“You didn’t ejaculate.”

“Omegas don’t. Did you delete Alpha/Omega reproduction from your hard drive?”

“Must have… never imagined I would find an Omega worth mating.”

John tightened his leg around Sherlock in a lower body hug. “Well… I never thought I would allow an Alpha to breed me.”

Mycroft glared at them both. “You are both aware that I’m still here…”

“Piss off, Mycroft! He’s mine.” Sherlock growled. The movement seemed to drain all energy and he snuggled closer to John. “You are mine, John… right?”

John wrapped his arms around Sherlock’s neck and pulled him in for a kiss to the forehead. “My big, strong Alpha… Will you keep me from your naughty brother who tried to breed me?”

The words sparked something in Sherlock’s Alpha mind. A soft growl escaped him. “If he touches you again I will destroy him.”

“I would like to see you try.” Mycroft replied.

Every feral instinct told Sherlock to find a hiding spot to hole up with his Omega so they could breed without prying Alphas watching. “Bedroom, John…”

“I can’t go anywhere until your knot softens.”

Scrambling, Sherlock tried to move them both across the floor towards the door of the bedroom. Every instinct within him told him he had to keep John safe from Mycroft. 

“It hurts… stop it!” John whimpered as he was pushed across the floor on his shoulders. “Wait for your knot to soften.”

“I can’t! He’ll take you as soon as I pull out.” 

“Sherlock this is ridiculous. Mycroft isn’t going to make a grab for me as soon as you roll off.”

Sherlock glared at the other Holmes. “You never know with him. He has been known to seduce someone else’s mate on a whim… just because he can.”

“I’m yours, alright? I have some control over who gets to mount me. I was a soldier, you know.”

Bumping John’s nose with his own, Sherlock grazed the other man’s lips, taking in his changing scent. “I can smell myself on you.”

“That’s because your seed is affecting my body chemistry… my body is imprinting itself with the Alpha who finally claimed me.”

“Why does it do that?”

“You forgot all of your reproductive biology, haven’t you? So no other Alpha can claim me… and so if I get pregnant you’ll accept the baby as yours and won’t want to rip it out of my body.”

Sherlock pulled away and frowned. “Pregnant?”

“I am a functional Omega… but as I told you earlier I am on birth control so I shouldn’t get pregnant from this.”

Finally Sherlock’s knot softened and he was able to slide out, semen trailing down John’s thighs. Nostrils flaring as he took in the scent, the Alpha knelt down and began to clean the mess with his tongue.

“Oh God, Sherlock! How could I possibly have known that you would act like the wild Alpha?”

“You smell so good…” Sherlock muttered, pressing his tongue into service, to clean John’s arse.

“How could he act any other way? He’s deleted everything to do with mating, including acceptable social interactions for casual heat.” Mycroft stated. 

John blinked at the elder Holmes. “He doesn’t know he’s bonding with me?”

“Obviously.” Mycroft frowned.

Gently the Omega pushed his Alpha away. “Stop! Not too much! Sherlock… don’t clean me.”

“Why not?” Sherlock asked. “You smell delicious.”

“You’re imprinting my scent on you.”

“Why not?”

“Because it’s permanent.” John replied. “You’ll take on my scent and it will never go away. Everyone who meets you will know that I am your Omega.”

“Again… why not?”

“Because that will mean you can’t knot anyone else.”

“I don’t want to knot with anyone else.”

“What John means to say, Dear Brother is that if you take John’s scent you will make him a permanent member of our family. Everyone with a nose will know that you two are a breeding pair and that you’re committed to each other for the rest of your lives. You will… in effect… be marrying John Watson.”

Sherlock sat up and scowled at Mycroft. “Just because I take his scent?”

“I wish you would do a hard drive recovery on basic Alpha/Omega reproduction. I know basic biology covered scent marking. An Omega will temporarily take an Alpha’s scent markers when an Alpha knots him. But if an Alpha takes an Omega’s scent it will never go away. You are proclaiming to the world that you have committed yourself to an Omega and will provide for them and sire their offspring. No other Omega will touch you or take you away from your Omega and possible offspring. You will be… married.” Mycroft mused, recovering his robe and sitting on a chair.

“You planned to marry John? You had him here and you were going to breed him and marry him?”

“No… I had no plans to bind myself to him. You’re the one stupid enough to completely forget how binding works and do it by accident because it smells good. Of course it smells good. It’s supposed to smell good because it keeps the Alpha around to sire offspring. You’ll become addicted to his smell and seek it out… especially when he is in heat and receptive to your seed. Biologically it keeps the Alpha from wandering too far away.” 

Sherlock paled. “But I tasted him…”

“Taken in small quantities it will not harm you. John used it unfairly to influence our fight. You wouldn’t have won if he hadn’t shoved his scent in your face. Taking it gave you the focus to win his body.”

“It wasn’t unfair. I told you I get to choose. I chose Sherlock to service me.”

“Ah… but you unfairly used your scent against him, forcing him to do something he wouldn’t have done otherwise. Sherlock never would have mated or knotted if you hadn’t shoved your scent in his face, John Watson. You influenced him without his consent. I, at least, was willing. He had no choice.”

“Mycroft!” Sherlock snarled. “You have no idea what you are talking about.”

“I know you, Sherlock Holmes. I know you had no intention of EVER being part of the messy Alpha/Omega dynamic. His heat forced you.”

“No! I knew he was going into heat and I came here anyway to stop you from breeding him. He’s mine. We may fight… but he’s still mine. He’s been mine since… that first night and he saved my life. I knew he was mine the moment I saw him pretend he hadn’t just killed a man to protect me. I would have been dead without him so many times over. He’s mine, Mycroft. I owe him my life… he can have my knot if it helps him find relief. He can have anything he wants from me. My body and my knot… my scent… my semen… it’s always been his to use as he pleases. If it wasn’t for him I wouldn’t even BE here. I never want to hear you begrudge him anything of mine. And not just my body but my possessions… my funds… everything is his.”

“Sherlock…” John trembled. During the fight he had somehow made it to the bedroom door and he sat against it. “Sherlock… I didn’t know you…”

Sherlock turned to look at John, smiling faintly. His nose caught John’s scent mingled with his own and he closed his eyes, crawling towards his Omega. “I want your scent… please, John?”

John lightly touched the dampness between his thighs and brought his fingers up to touch Sherlock’s lips, letting the other man open his mouth and suck on the fingers. 

With his eyes rolling back into his head, Sherlock shivered and leaned down to try and taste the source of the scent, pulling John’s hips so he could take a long deep taste and commit the scent to his own body. 

John’s hand tangled itself in Sherlock’s curls. “Oh… Sherlock… I love you.”

Sherlock sat up, wiping his mouth with the back of his hand, his pupils blown wide as he positioned himself back into the dripping orifice. His knot came quickly and with better leverage he was able to wedge it in, giving small movements to try and bring them both back into orgasm. “John… my John…” With a quick snap of his hips he gave a grunt and felt his balls once again empty. “Mine…”

John arched his back, his head and shoulder against the door but he didn’t care. His dry orgasm washed over him and he wrapped his appendages around his Alpha. “Always… Sherlock… I’ve always been yours.”

With sudden movement, Sherlock began to pump again. A second wave rolled through him and he collapsed, gasping for air.

“We didn’t make it to the bed…” John chuckled.

“No… but I think I just married you.” Sherlock glanced at Mycroft. “Isn’t that right? You have the power to marry us.”

“Fine…” Mycroft waved his hand in a dismissive manner. “I’ll have you both sign something official when this is all done.”

Sherlock grinned and nuzzled his Omega. “Where do you want to go on our honeymoon?”

“You want a honeymoon?” John chuckled. 

“Mycroft is paying for it.”

“What? Don’t be so insolent…”

“I happen to know that there’s part of my trust set aside for my wedding should I ever marry. Use that. Where do you want to go John?”

“I really don’t care… as long as you’re with me I’d be happy anywhere.”

“Don’t say that! We want to milk this for all it’s worth. It’s not every day a Holmes takes a mate.” 

John gently touched Sherlock’s face. “I don’t care, love. Right now all I want is to keep you inside of me.” His muscles squeezed on Sherlock, causing the other man to yelp in surprise and resume his pumping until another orgasm washed through them both.

“You did that on purpose.” Sherlock moaned as his head rested against John’s shoulder.

“An Omega has full control over their Alpha’s testicles. The knot is highly responsive to every pressure. I can make you orgasm as many times as I want without you ever having to pull out.”

“I’ll go dry… right?”

“You’re exhausted because your body is focused on making semen as fast as I can claim it.”

“Oh God…”

“How do you think babies are made?”

“You’re on birth control.”

“Next time… maybe.”

“Next time…” Sherlock mused and fell asleep.

\--Fin

**Author's Note:**

> I am sorry Mycroft doesn't win that round. But he did try!


End file.
